Yuktobanian Navy (Ace Combat universe)
The Yuktobanian Navy is the the naval arm of the Yuktobanian Armed Forces and is the world's second largest navy. Their naval competitor is the Osean Maritime Defense Force. Their carrier groups are centered around six to seven [[YNS Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe))|YNS Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov]]-class very heavy aircraft carriers and several other supporting vessels. One of these notable aircraft carriers is the [[YNS Admiral Tsanev|YNS Admiral Tsanev]] whick fought during the Circum-Pacific War. The largest submarines ever built in history, the YNS Scinfaxi-class submersible aircraft carriers and the [[YNS Komsomolets class super submersible aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Komsomolets]]-class super submersible aircraft carriers are in sevice with the Yuktobanian Navy. History In 2010, Yuktobania implemented a blitzkrieg strategy against Osean forces. They first gathered information on certain military sites within Osean territory. The first attack was on the naval port of St. Hewlett and the 3rd Naval Fleet and to disable their use of aircraft strike carriers. Their next target was Osea's Sand Island AFB, which they attempted to bomb to the ground. The attack failed due to the efforts of the Wardog Squadron, who was stationed at the base. After learning that the OFS Kestrel and two other attack carriers survived their blitzkrieg attack they ordered their super-weapon to wipe out any remaining threat. The Kestrel survived this second attack, but the other two OFS Nimitz class aircraft carriers were lost as they were being evacuated to Bennson Sea, Osean inland sea. The next attack by Yuktobanian forces was a mass deployment of YMF's amphibious strike force and several YAF aircraft, masking their leviathan, a YNS Scinfaxi class submarine aircraft carrier. Their efforts failed once again due to Wardog Squadron. Much later in the war, the YRN launched its last offensive operation in the Circum-Pacific War. They launched a great number of ships to sink the small fleet surrounding the aircraft carrier Kestrel. When the battle commenced, three Yuktobanian vessels defected to the Kestrel fleet, followed soon by a number of others. An enemy Yuktobanian submarine launched two missiles to sink the OFS Kestrel just after the battle ended. Yuktobanian Naval Aviation *[[F-14A Tomcat (Ace Combat universe)|F-14A Tomcat]] *[[F-14B Bombcat (Ace Combat)|F-14B Bombcat]] *[[F-14D Super Tomcat (Ace Combat universe)|F-14D Super Tomcat]] *[[F/A-18C Hornet (Ace Combat universe)|F/A-18C Hornet]] *[[F/A-18E Super Hornet (Ace Combat universe)|F/A-18E Super Hornet]] *[[F-35C Lightning II (Ace Combat universe)|F-35C Lightning II]] *''Hrimfaxi'' UCAV (Combat drone, used only by the [[YNS Hrimfaxi (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Hrimfaxi]]) *Sea Harrier FA.2 *Nimrod MR Mk.2 *[[A-6E Intruder (Ace Combat universe)|A-6E Intruder]] *[[EA-6B Prowler (Ace Combat universe)|EA-6B Prowler]] *[[Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker (Ace Combat universe)|Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker]] *[[Sukhoi Su-32 Strike Flanker (Ace Combat universe)|Sukhoi Su-32 Strike Flanker]] *Sukhoi Su-50 *[[Tupolev Tu-95 Bear (Ace Combat universe)|Tupolev Tu-95 Bear]] *[[Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack (Ace Combat universe)|Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack]] Fleet Aircraft carriers/Heavy aircraft-carrying cruisers/Helicopter carriers/Amphibious assault ships *[[YNS Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov]]-class very heavy aircraft carrier - 117,500 tonnes *[[YNS Ulyanovsk class aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Ulyanovsk]]-class super heavy aircraft carrier - 150,000-155,000 tonnes *[[YNS Shtorm class aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Shtorm]]-class super-heavy aircraft carrier - 150,000-156,000 tonnes *YNS Kiev-class very heavy aircraft carrier - 90,000-95,000 tonnes *[[YNS Moscow class helicopter carrier (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Moscow]]-class heavy helicopter carrier - 67,500-72,000 tonnes *[[YNS Project 10 200 Khalzan (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Project 10 200 Khalzan]] *[[YNS Project 11 780 Ivan the Tarawa (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Project 11 780 Ivan the Tarawa]] Battleships *[[YNS K-1000 Sovetsky Soyuz class battleship (Ace Combat universe)|YNS K-1000 Sovetsky Soyuz]]-class guided-missile superbattleship - 110,000-90,000 tonnes *[[YNS Iowa class battleship (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Iowa]]-class guided-missile battleship - 55,000 tonnes Battlecruisers *[[YNS Kirov class battlecruiser (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Kirov]]-class guided-missile battlecruiser - 36,500 tonnes Destroyers *YNS Hatakaze class destroyer *YNS Sovremenny class destroyer *YNS Kashin class destroyer *YNS Mod Kashin class destroyer *YNS Kara class destroyer *YNS Gnevny class destroyer *YNS Leningrad class destroyer *YNS Soobrazitelny class destroyer *'YNS Udaloy class destroyer' *YNS Udaloy I class destroyer *YNS Udaloy II class destroyer Cruisers *YNS Svetlana class cruiser *YNS Kirov class cruiser *YNS Chapayev class cruiser *YNS Sverdlov class cruiser *YNS Kynda class cruiser *YNS Kresta I class cruiser *YNS Slava class cruiser *'YNS Udaloy class cruiser' *YNS Udaloy I class cruiser *YNS Udaloy II class cruiser Frigates *YNS Admiral of the Fleet of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics Gorshkov class frigate *YNS Krivak class frigate *YNS Neustrahimyy class frigate *YNS Koni class frigate *YNS Mirka class frigate *YNS Petya class frigate *YNS Riga class frigate *YNS Kola class frigate *YNS Tartarstan/Gepard class frigate Submarines/Attack submarines/Ballistic missile submarines/Guided missile submarines/Submerible aircraft carriers *YNS Dekabrist class submarine *YNS Leninets class submarine *YNS Shchuka class submarine *YNS Pravda class submarine *YNS Yuktobanian Malyutka M class submarine *YNS Yuktobanian Srednyaya S class submarine *YNS Yuktobanian K class submarine *YNS Hotel class submarine *YNS Yankee class submarine *'YNS Delta class submarine' *YNS Delta I class submarine *YNS Delta II class submarine *YNS Delta III class submarine *YNS Delta IV class submarine *YNS Typhoon class submarine - 48,000 tonnes *YNS Scinfaxi class submersible aircraft carrier - 95,000 tonnes *[[YNS Komsomolets class super submersible aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)|'YNS Komsomolets class super submersible aircraft carrier']] - 150,000 tonnes *YNS Borei class submarine *'YNS Echo class submarine' *YNS Echo I class submarine *YNS Echo II class submarine *'YNS Charlie class submarine' *YNS Charlie I class submarine *YNS Charlie II class submarine *YNS Papa class submarine *'YNS Oscar class submarine' *YNS Oscar I class submarine *YNS Oscar II class submarine *YNS November class submarine *'YNS Victor class submarine' *YNS Victor I class submarine *YNS Victor II class submarine *YNS Victor III class submarine *YNS Alfa class submarine *'YNS Sierra class submarine' *YNS Sierra I class submarine *YNS Sierra II class submarine *YNS Mike class submarine *YNS Akula class submarine *YNS Yasen class submarine *YNS Whiskey class submarine *YNS Juliett class submarine *YNS Golf class submarine *'YNS Zulu class submarine' *YNS Zulu I class submarine *YNS Zulu II class submarine *YNS Zulu III class submarine *YNS Zulu IV class submarine *YNS Quebec class submarine *YNS Whale class submarine *YNS Romeo class submarine *YNS Foxtrot class submarine *YNS Tango class submarine *YNS Kilo class submarine *YNS Lada class submarine *YNS Bravo class submarine *YNS India class submarine *YNS Beluga class submarine *YNS Lima class submarine *YNS Losos class submarine *YNS Sarov class submarine Hydrofoils Category:Yuktobanian Armed Forces of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania